Kirei Kotomine
Kirei Kotomine (言峰 綺礼, Kotomine Kirei) is the main antagonist of Fate/Zero and Fate/stay night. He acts as the Master of Assassin during the Fourth Holy Grail War, but then later forms a contract with Gilgamesh after Assassin's defeat. Their contract lasts into the Fifth Holy Grail War, where he also deals a fatal wound to Bazett Fraga McRemitz to seize control of her Servant, Lancer. While he is an ordinary Master during the Fourth War, he acts as the supposedly impartial mediator during the Fifth War. Goals: To watch the Multi-Universe burn, use Crona as his puppet, capture Sailor Moon His theme Kirei is one of supporting antagonists in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, one of the main antagonists in Weirdmageddon, and supporting protagonists in Darkmageddon. Personality Unknown to all those around him, Kirei was born defective, possessing a warped mind since birth. He is an evil person, but not a villain. He is deviant, but not inhuman. He is not sane, but neither is he insane. Despite his personal accomplishments, he never felt satisfaction. Despite his best efforts he could not enjoy what other people found happiness in, and instead found himself drawn to negative emotions like the pain of others. He is able to act like a normal person, even bringing pride to his father, but he intrinsically cannot understand others or things they see as "beautiful." He is very similar to Shirou in that he is a void human being without a clear sense of self, and can be called the opposite extreme of Shirou. If Archer is a light embossing of Shirou's defects, then Kotomine could be said to be the wall exposing those defects by darkness. He also pursued Kiritsugu fervently, believing that Kiritsugu possessed the same hollowness. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Kirei Kotomine is one of the supproting antagonists in this story. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Kirei returns as one of the main antagonists and is a prime minister. Using his new authority as prime minister, he seeks to have the servents of the Holy Grail War hunted down and captured or killed, so as to bring forth the Holy Grail. He also seeks to capture a person with a pure heart in order to complete it. LOTM: Darkamgeddon Kirei returns as supporting protagonist. Relationships Risei Kotomine Kiritsugu Emiya Tokiomi Tohsaka Gilgamesh Zouken Matou Shirou Emiya Cu Chulainn Caren Ortensia Rize Kamishiro Crona Aqua Naoto Shirogane Remilia Scarlet Tohru Adachi Haytham Kenway Dante (Fullmetal Alchemist) Sci-Twi Sailor Moon All Might (Toshinori Yagi) Chernabog Allies and Enemies Allies: Gilgamesh, Rize Kamishiro, Selvaria Bles, Khan Noonien Singh (Alternate Reality), Manfred Von Karma, Ultron, Bane, Zachary Hale Comstock, Mephiles the Dark, Makuta Teridax, Omega (Megaman), Sir Grodus (Mario), Father Elijah, Johan Liebert, General Pong Krell, Spade, Haytham Kenway, Dante (Fullmetal Alchemist), Seryu Ubiquitous,Giygas,Griffith,GNE Enemies: Kiritsugu Emiya, Irisviel von Einzbern, Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, Saber, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Yu Narukami, Aqua, Sailor Moon, All Might (Toshinori Yagi), Chernabog Trivia * Kirei Kotomine is daveg502's #1 Favorite villain of all time. Second is Tohru Adachi. * Kirei is one of the evil Priests of all time. * Kirei will be one of the main villains in Weirdmageddon and his archenemies will be Crona Yu Narukami and Shirou Emiya. * Adachi and Kirei are similar. ** Both are enemies of chosen ones (Yu and Shirou). ** Both murdered innocent females. ** Both are crazy. * Differences: ** Kirei is more sinister and calm instead of insane and loud as Adachi is. ** Kirei is more of an emotionless villain than Adachi himself. ** Kirei is an evil Priest while Adachi is an egocentric Poilice Dick. Gallery Exorcismspell.jpg|Kirei Kotomine's exorcism spell. It gets rid of villains and demons who have possessed someones body and forces their soul out of it. Kirei36.jpg|Kirei as he appears in "Fate/Zero" Kirei87.jpg Kirei30.jpg Kirei Crying.gif Kirei15.jpg Kirei21.jpg Kirei71.jpg Kirei23.jpg Kirei44.jpg Kirei14.jpg Kirei69.jpg Kirei10.jpg Kirei32.jpg Kirei33.jpeg Kirei58.jpg Kirei56.jpg Kirei81.jpg Kirei82.jpg Kirei12.jpg Kirei84.png Kirei35.jpg Kirei63.jpg Kirei64.jpg Kirei31.jpg Kirei59.jpg Kirei70.jpg Kirei54.jpg Kirei89.jpg Kirei90.jpg Kirei88.jpg Kirei3.jpg Kirei22.png KotomineExtra.png вас.jpg Kotomine_kirei.png ZeroKotomine.png Crona and Kirei Kotomine.png Kirei and Chernabog.png|"Kirei Kotomine and Chernabog" Naoto Shirogane and Kirei Kotomine.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Kirei Kotomine" Kiritsugu and Kirei.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Kirei Kotomine" Category:Affably Evil Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Speedsters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Murderers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sorcerers Category:Kidnappers Category:Spell Healers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mentors Category:Friendly Enemies Category:Summoners Category:Evil Light Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strategists Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Outright Characters Category:Stranglers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Traitors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Hell Councils Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Crispin Freeman Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Villains Daveg502 considers the scariest Category:Sadomasochists Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Prime Ministers Category:Brunettes Category:Magic Users Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:The Dragon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Saber's Archenemies Category:Crona's Archenemies Category:Yu Narukami's Archenemies Category:Shirou Emiya's Archenemies Category:Main Villains Category:Kiritsugu Emiya's Archenemies Category:Enemies of Team RWBY Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Healers Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Remorseful Characters